Snow Can Work Wonders
by binoflex
Summary: Lily needs a Time out from doing her homework. She goes out and dancies in the snow. Who does she coincedently meet? None other than the James Potter. OneShot. my first ff, so don't be harsh! please review


This is my first Fanfiction...so please don't be too harsh on me! This is a OneShort James and Lily story. Have fun and please Review.

* * *

It was cold outside, the wind was howling, but nevertheless Lily Evans enjoyed it, because it was snowing and she was alone in the common room, trying to do her homework. But she couldn't. She stared out of the window and imagine playing in the snow. It was almost Christmas Eve and till now it had not snowed.

"I have to go out, " she said to herself. She closed her book, grabbed her coat and scarf and of course her wand and left the common room. She tried not to think about "she, Lily Evans, breaking the school rule, just to go out to enjoy the snow". By the way, she wasn't doing anything harmful like the Marauders do every time THEY sneak out!She would hop out, hop back in and no one would even know she was gone.

Most of her friends were already went home to celebrate Christmas with their families. But she didn't want to go home. Her sister Petunia had her new boyfriend there and both of them were mean to her. She rather would stay in Hogwarts and spend her time her. By the way she had lots of homework to do anyway and she wouldn't have found the time at home.

"Fresh air (and she took a deep breath) and it's snowing" Lily said and started dancing in the snow. She was trying to catch the snowflakes with her tongue.

She let herself fall and started to form a snow angle. "Mhmm...now how do i get up, without destroying my angle?" she thought.

"I may help you, if you want." said a voice behind her. She knew that voice all too well. Potter.

Why oh why does he have to ruin my night!!! Lily thought.

Since first grade he asked her out, but she always refused him. He was too arrogant and too self assured. He was handsome, yes, but he knew he was handsome, too. He was a good Quidditch player, hell he was the best one, but he knew it. He could get any girl in the whole wide school, and he knew it. Normally these are all the traits girls look for in boys, Lily too, but not the boy named James Potter. He knew he has just perfect for everything and that's why Lily didn't like him. Because she was the only thing in his world he couldn't get and that would stay the same way!

"No thanks. I changed my mind." Lily snapped. Crossed her arms and looked up into the sky.

"Suit yourself. But when you change you-"

"I won't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

James didn't move. He just stood behind her, while Lily was lying on the floor, still crossing her arms.

"What the heck is he doing?" Lily thought. "Why isn't he leaving? I want him to leave!!!"

For another couple of seconds both didn't talk. They just stood and/or lying there.

"Arrrgggg!!!" Lily screamed and jumped up.

"What- what happened Lily?" James asked concerned.

Lily was patting her butt. James looked confused.

"Can I uhm...help you with anything?" James asked politely, but he hoped he didn't have to, because he didn't want to touch Lily's butt. (not yet at least)

Lily gave him a dirty look! "NO!"

"Just asking, being polite! Gee!"

"Well, I did refuse your first offer for help didn't I?" she snapped still patting her butt.

"Could you please stop that!" James pointed at her patting her butt. "That's kinda irritating me!"

"I cannot feel it anymore!" Lily complained.

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot feel it anymore. I have no feeling. I have no nerves, that give information to my brain about my butt."

"Why would your brain want to know anything about your butt?" James wondered.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, uhm, okay, what can I do to help you?" He looked at her hand hitting her butt.

"Oh! You pervert! No!" Lily snapped.

"What now? I didn't DO anything!" James defended himself.

"you git thought about slapping my butt or what? You keep on looking at it! Stop!"

"WHAT? No! I was just trying to be helpful! YOU have a dirty mind!"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Ha! See, you do have a dirty mind!" Jame said amused.

"What? Oh! You cheated!"

"Did not."

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Okay, I don't want to start this conversation again. This is ridiculous." Lily said.

"So, should we go to Pompom?"

"Pompom? Who is that?"

"Pomfrey!"

"You call her Pompom?" Lily tried not to laugh.

"No, Sirius calls her that, I just took over."

"Could have been you or Sirius, I couldn't figure it out."

"I would never call her that!" James said in a fake I-am-hurt-tone.

"I bet you would. You came up with Snape's nick name didn't you? Not that I am proud of it!" Lily fast added.

"Yeah, but Snape is a different topic! So, should we go to Pomp...I mean Pomfrey?"

"No, I can start feeling it again." Lily stopped slamming her butt.

"Good for you and your brain. Now you don't have to replace it!"

"You cannot replace a butt just like that, Potter!"

"James."

"What?"

"Well, we had a nice conversation and we didn't fight, you didn't hex me nor did I ask you...yet..(Lily gave him a Don't-you-dare-ask-me-out-look)anyway, I took our relationship to the next step. So, please call me James."

"Firstly this wasn't a conversation, not a real one anyway. Secondly we don't have a relationship at all! And thirdly I prefer Potter."

"But just imagine, when we are married -'

"If."

"WHEN"

"IF"

"WHEN"

"IF"

"Can I continue without you interrupting me?"

"Use if!"

"Fine, IF we get married , then it would be odd when you call me Potter, because you would have the same surname as I did! So i would be confused whether you are calling me or yourself or even our son."

"We won't have a son, because we aren't married." Lily corrected him.

"Yes, that is because I didn't ask you yet and then when we are married we will have a son! Trust me on that. I have a good manly intuition."

"You used "when" again!"

"So what?"

"When you use "when" you say, that it is for SURE that we will get married and have a son-"

"But I am sure." James said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "But in THIS case, you should use IF, because this says, it might happen, but it might NOT!"

James thought for a second then said: "I'll rather stick to the "when" in our special case."

"I would recommend you to use "if" when ever you want to use a sentence with "when"! And thanks to you I forgot what we were talking about in the first place!" Lily complained.

"So?"

"So, it is bad. I AM LOOSING MY MIND AT THE AGE OF 17!!!! And when I loose my mind I-"

"If." James interrupted her.

"No, you don't use "if" in this sentence!"

"But you told me, to use "if" whenever I want to use when."

"Yes, but I used it and when-"

"If."

"WHEN **I** USE IT THEN IT **MUST** BE CORRECT!!!" Lily yelled at him.

"Why?"

"Oh, this is sooo silly. I want to stop talking to you. I know you are doing this all on purpose!" Lily moaned.

"Okay. So you start a new topic." James suggested.

"No, I won't. I am cold and will go back to the common room and do my homework." Lily marched toward s the gates.

"I'll accompany you. After all we are in the same house." James walked next to her.

"Fine, but I wont' talk to you."

"Okay, then I'll do the talking for us...Why did you break the school rules?"

"I didn't not!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"You are Head Girl and don't even know the rules? Shame on you!" James said in a fake disappointed tone.

"I...I didn't want to talk to you anyway, so stop asking questions!" Lily tried to change the subject.

But James knew her too well, he had six years to 'stalk' her. Well he wouldn't use the word "Stalk" anyway, rather "observed" her, but for her own good! She is nevertheless a helpless girl. That's what he always say to Remus, Sirius and Peter.

"You are just tying to change the subject!"

Lily shrugged.

"Okay, how about you ask me a question and then you answer mine?"

Lily thought for a moment.

"Deal."

"Deal." James held out his hand to make the contract final. Lily shook it and then said: "Okay, why -"

"Wait, you must answer mine first!" James jumped.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine. I was sick of doing homework (James gave a "uuuhhh" tone, Lily shoot him a dirty look and he then just shrugged) and it was snowing. I love snow and wanted to go out and just take a few deep breaths. Now you."

"Mhmm..." James said a bit disappointed.

"What? Why so disappointed?" Lily asked.

"Well, I hoped it would be some what more exciting. Not "I love snow and I got sick of homework". But okay, what can one do?" He shrugged.

"Sorry, that I am not one of the oh so famous Marauders!" Lily shoot back.

"No, no, I mean, it is already a big thing you, Lily Evans, broke a school rule and was sick of homework! That is wow..."

"What does THAT mean? I cannot have fun? I never break the rules? I never am allowed to get sick of homework?"

"Yes..I mean no! I mean, just...wow."

Lily shook her head. Then she realized that she left her scarf outside. She ran outside and picked up her scarf. James of course ran after her.

" And we are out again."

"So?" Lily muttered.

"Nothing, just we are out again." James repeated himself. "Now your question please. I promise you to be as good behaved as you!"

"I bet you can't!"

"Oh you hurt me! Deep, deep inside of here." Pointing at his heart.

"Mhmm...okay, why do you want to go out with me when you can get every other girl in this universe?"

"Could you have chosen a not THAT deep going question?" James mocked.

"I never thought of that as a deep going question!"

"Okay, well, uhm...you have a nice butt, that's why." James smirked.

Lily hit him.

"Ouch." James fake-whined.

"Oh come on, that wasn't that hard."

"It hurt though." he rubbed the place where Lily hit him. "I am getting a bruise there!!! If you were Sirius I would now hit you back. But you are not and therefore you are lucky. Because I am a great at boxing back, you know."

"Now if that is your final answer, then I am very disappointed in you."

"No, I was just kidding!"

"Thought so, too...so why? And be honest and not funny. I mean it or I'll hit you even harder!"

"Now I am scared...I don't want to tell you anymore."

"Oh come on..."

"Okay, fine. Remember when I hexed Snape the first time and you scolded him! You knew that I was like the "star" of the school and no one ever, except of course Sirius, Remus and Peter, ever shouted at me. And you did and defended Snape, although he called you...uhm...you know what. I was really angry at you for daring to even talk to me like that! I shouted at you remember? You yelled back and all. We were in first year for Merlin's sake. That was the time you started hating me and I started liking you. All the other girls don't even think about arguing with me, because they are too scared to lose me or so. You were and still are different." James stopped. He never looked at Lily once. But Lily was watching him while he was talking.

"After that I watched you, not that I stalked you or so, just in class, in the halls and then in the great hall, the common room."

"Sounds like stalking to me though."

" But I wasn't. Anyway I found out, that you love books, the romance novels, I read some of your books, when you went to sleep. I must admit! They are really really gross! I could never imagine, that your parents allow you to read those books! (he made a gagging sound and Lily smiled at him) Anyway. I knew you would never give me any attention so I started teasing you. But that made you hate me even more. So I decided to leave you in your last year, so you could have a normal school year, which you missed the past six years, because of me."

Silence. Lily still looked at James, but James didn't look in Lily's' direction. He was kind of ashamed.

"So, should we head back in?" he then asked her, at last looking at her.

Her green eyes were gleaming in the night. She was smiling. Her cheeks were red, because it was cold outside.

"Lily?" James asked.

Lily didn't answer. She moved one step closer to him. The snow under her shoes crunched. And then all of a sudden, James by the way was shocked himself, she kissed him.

A short, but a "wow" kiss. It lasted for ever, although it was just six to seven seconds long.

"Wow." James said. "wow, wow" he kept on repeating.

"Okay, we took our 'relationship' ,which we don't even have according to you, a whole jump further. I suggested just to start calling us with our first names, but you! WOW." James joked.

Lily smiled and then they kissed again.


End file.
